


Bukan Cupid

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, F/M, Internal Monologue
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Aladdin bukan cupid.





	Bukan Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

Aladdin bukan cupid, tetapi sejak awal bertemu dengan Alibaba dan Morgiana, bocah itu tahu kalau hubungan keduanya akan jadi sesuatu yang berarti.

Aladdin sendiri tidak tahu apa yang mendasari perkiraan itu dalam benaknya―insting? Namun, Aladdin memutuskan untuk tidak menginterupsi hubungan mereka. Aladdin hanya akan menjadi pengamat dan pendukung dari hubungan Alibaba dan Morgiana.

Itulah sebabnya Aladdin ikut memuji kecantikan Morgiana saat Alibaba memuji sang gadis. Itulah sebabnya Aladdin meyakinkan Morgiana untuk menjadi wadah pelayan Alibaba. Itulah sebabnya Aladdin selalu berusaha berada bersama setidaknya salah satu di antara Alibaba dan Morgiana.

Jadi, saat mereka memutuskan untuk menikah sampai akhirnya secara resmi menikah, wajar kan kalau Aladdin jadi sosok paling bahagia?


End file.
